Birthday Surprise
by Christy C
Summary: It's Kate's birthday and Kieth and Rhythmi have a suprise for her! Vatonageshipping Oneshot Warning: My Summary of this SUCKS, it's better than the summary makes it seem


**This is before Kieth and Kate become top rangers and before Rhythmi becomes a top coordinator.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

Tomorrow was Kate's birthday, the whole base was going to celebrate by having a casual day on her birthday, cake, and giving Kate her gifts. Kate sighed, she really didn't want to celebrate her birthday without Keith......and Rhythmi...of course. Yeah, she still had Barlow, Luana, her parents, sister, and Crawford, but Kieth and Rhythmi are her best friends....oh well....

_________________FIORE_________________________________________

Keith was upset that tomorrow was Kate's birthday and he was in Fiore.

"Hey, Kieth, you seem upset, what's up?" Spencer asked, Solana and Lunick were also looking at him worriedly.

"Nothing." Kieth muttered dejectedly.

"Well, that makes us believe nothings wrong." Solana said.

"Who is she?" Lunick asked, grinning. Kieth automatically felt his face heat up.

"W-what? No! She's my best friend and her birthday is tomorrow!" Kieth stuttered.

"Kate?" Solana asked.

"Yeah, you talk about Kate more than Rhythmi." Solana laughed. Kieth snorted and looked away, attempting to hide his blush, not really succeeding.

"Okay, I'll call Fall City and they can take over the base while we four go to Almia." Spencer sighed. Kieth grinned.

"Thanks! You guys are coming too?" Kieth asked.

"Yeah, we want to meet this Kate that you talk so much about." Spencer said.

"Thanks! Again!" Kieth jumped up and scurried to go grab some stuff to bring with him.

"Poor boy's lovesick and he doesn't want to admit it." Spencer sighed. Solana and Lunick nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________

Kate was sitting on one of the couches in the Ranger Base. She was surrounded by her parents, sister, Barlow, Luana, and Crawford. Since it was casual day, Kate had worn a purple halter top that faded to pink at the bottom, a black ruffle skirt with purple leggings, black flats with little bows, and her capture styler of course. She also had a bunch of bracelets. And she had munchlax out. **(Outfit on Profile)** She was messing around with her bracelets, and the charms on them, she kept coming back to the heart charm. She stared at the charm, contemplating why it seemed so important.

"Kate!" Luana yelled for the fifth time. Kate jumped.

"Sorry! What?" Kate asked, dropping the charm and shaking her wrist, making a ringing noise from the bracelets clinging together.

"Okay, Honey, who is he?" her mom asked.

"W-what? No! No one!" Kate answered, blushing bright red.

"Yes, that's exactly what your saying, but your face says otherwise!" Barlow sung.

"No! I just miss Kieth and Rhythmi." Kate said, looking down.

"Oh! I remember them, you three were really close. You came to the outdoor class, late." Crawford laughed.

"Accidentally!" Kate objected, also laughing.

"Do you wanna open your presents now?" her little sister asked, excitedly. She wanted to see Kate's presents.

"Sure." Kate replied, her smile was fake. Luana saw right through it and sighed, her mom saw right through it also, but said nothing.

"Well, have no fear, because the best present is here!" a voice called, and Kieth came into the room. Kate dropped the present she was holding.

"Wha?.......Aren't you supposed to be in Fiore?" she asked. The others looked between the two a little confused.

"Fine," Kieth shrugged, "I'll go back to Fiore." he said and walked back out of the room. He held up a hand to Lunick, Solana, and Spencer and counted to three on his fingers.

At the end of the count, Kate scrambled up and called, "Wait! Kieth!" Kieth snickered and came back in. The others expressions lit with understanding.

"Yes?" he smiled charmingly. Kate jumped on him for a hug, he was taller than her now, so he picked her up and spun her around, laughing. Munchlax jumped around their feet.

When he put her down, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You really didn't think I would miss my best friend's birthday, did you, Kit Kat? Besides! I had to visit my buddy Munchlax!" he crouched down to Munclax's level, rubbing his head and Munchlax started babbling on about something. Kate rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. Kieth followed her and sat down next to her.

"Lunick, Solana, Spencer." Kieth listed off as they came in.

"Nice introduction." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Hey Spence!" Barlow called, and he and Spencer got to talking.

"I'm Kate and this is Luana, Crawford, my parents, and my little sister." Kate introduced them.

"I know you, Luana and Crawford." Kieth said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but Solana and Lunick don't." Kate argued.

"Is Rhythmi coming?" she also asked.

"Don't know." Kieth said.

"We know exactly who you are! This is the infamous Kate! Kieth talks about you all the time." Lunick smirked at Kieth's bright red face. Kate snickered.

"Not, all the time, he exaggerates!" Kieth objected.

"And that's the also, infamous Kieth, Kate talks about you often." Luana smiled at him brightly and Kate sent her death glares, which she pointedly ignored. Kieth snickered at Kate now.

"Nice to meet you, Kieth!" Kate's Mom smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss....?" Kieth trailed off.

"I just realized I don't know your last name." He said, turning to Kate. Kate snorted.

"Well, it's-" Kate started.

"Rhythmi has arrived!" Rhythmi yelled making a pose. Kate squealed and she and Rhythmi jumped up and down hugging. Rhythmi then saw Kieth.

"Hey! You stole my idea!" she growled annoyed, Kieth snickered.

"I don't care! I'm happy your both here." Kate laughed and pulled Rhythmi with her to the couch, Kate sat in between the two now. The rest of the day was spent eating birthday cake, opening presents, and just having fun, but soon it was time for Kieth, Rhytmi, Spencer, Solana, and Lunick to go.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you!" Rhythmi whined, Kate hugged her...again.

"I know....I'm going to miss you too." Kate sniffled.

"Poor Kieth no one's going to miss him." Kieth sighed.

"I'm going to miss both of you." Kate said and went over to hug Kieth.

"And you! No more getting tall! I feel short already!" Kate said to Kieth. Kieth laughed and hugged her again.

"Why don't you go with them to the harbor?" Barlow asked Kate. Kate nodded.

"Solana, Lunick, and I will meet you there." Spencer said.

"Okay...." Rhythmi said. Luana winked at Rhythmi and Rhythmi understood then. They were about a quarter of the way there when Rhythmi stopped.

"I forgot something, you two go ahead." she said.

"But...." Kate started to object.

"No, no, go. I'll go with Spencer, Solana, and Lunick." Rhythmi said.

"Okay." Kate shrugged. Kate and Kieth were silent for a few moments. Then they started chatting, and they got to the harbor, the others got there a little later. Rhythmi and Kate hugged again and Solana, Lunick, and Spencer waved, those four got on the boat.

"I'm really going to miss you." Kieth muttered.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." Kate mumbled back. Kieth suddenly stopped and pulled her hand. She stumbled a little.

"Kieth? Wha-", but she was cut off by Kieth's lips. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then she shut them and enjoyed the kiss. She buried her hands in his hair, and he pulled her up by the waist.

"Until, I see you again." Kieth smiled slightly. He made his way to the ship. Kate pulled him back and kissed him again.

"Yeah, next time." Kate smiled, Kieth hugged her and got on the boat. She watched it ride into the sunset. She made her way back to Vientown, thinking about what happened and she smiled.

**I'll probably do a sequel about when they meet at the Ranger Union. But for now, Done.**


End file.
